


Master Ridiculous Dom Sir

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took you months to get me into these leather pants, and now you're already trying for these rubber ones?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Ridiculous Dom Sir

"It took you months to get me into these leather pants, and now you're already trying for these rubber ones?"

Tony shrugged. "I figure it'll take you a few more months to agree, and until then, I'll still be enjoying these! Besides, leather's good, but rubber's tighter... Just ask Abby."

Gibbs sighed. "I'll take your word for it. I don't need Abby trying to get an active hand in my sex life again."

"Again?" Tony raised one eyebrow. "I think it's story time."

"Nope."

"Oh well. You'll tell me eventually." Tony rolled his lover over and stretched out on top of him. "Until then, I'll just continue to enjoy this leather-clad ass."

Gibbs huffed. "And if I'm in rubber before you hear any stories?"

"Then I'll be enjoying your rubber-clad ass," Tony replied quickly. "Stop being such a literal ass."

"What if I wasn't talking about my ass being in rubber?" Gibbs asked, trying to roll over enough to see his lover's face, which was a bit confused.

"What else would you be talking about?"

He smirked. "How about you buy me a rubber collar, sir? Leather's good, but rubber can live through shower sex."

"Pushy sub," Tony complained, grinding happily against the ass under him, thinking of all the perks of shower sex with a collar. "Good idea, though."

"Far more practical than rubber pants, ridiculous dom." He grinned up at Tony as a swat landed more on his side than his ass. "I mean, master ridiculous dom, sir."


End file.
